I've Been Waiting For You
by lovelymaiden
Summary: After the game, Cato was nothing but the Brutal Cato of the capitol. Lost, untamed, and full of rage, he wanted something worth living for. On the other hand, Katniss just wanted to save her sister and go home. But will a boy with full of rage who kept looking after her and picking her up whenever she fall change her mind? Possessive Cato. Katniss x Cato. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

He needed to break something. No. _He needed to kill something._

 **Disclaimer: The author of the book owns the character but I own this plot.**

 **Have fun and review! I'll update regularly! REVIEW**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Reaping**

 **Cato**

Ever since the game ended, the urge to kill something was stronger than ever. There was this _monster_ inside of him with never ending urgency coursing in its bloodstream that he couldn't calm down. It was constantly asking for more violence, for more pain, for more blood.

It was always demanding for more death no matter how many times he let it slipped, the monster inside of him was never satisfied. It wanted more. It wanted retribution for the hell they put him through. It wanted revenge for the pain they inflicted on him. It wanted to be free.

But of course, no one would willingly let a monster free. So they put him on meds. They gave him tranquilizer. They placed him in never ending white rooms and watched his every move because they knew that one wrong from them would provoke the monster inside of him. And the monster had no problem pouncing on them.

He couldn't even remember how many people he killed after during and after the game. The boy from district 4, the girl from district 11, the kid from district 9, the blonde from district 5, the man from district 3, the nurse, the peacekeeper, the doctor, the…..

It was a never ending bloodshed; yet, his monster was never calm. It was never quiet. It was agitated. It was always looking for something. It was always waiting for something. Something different. Something that would save him. Death, perhaps? No. The capitol loved their victors too much to let something unfortunate happen to him.

They called him Brutal Cato, and he was the victor of the 73rd Hunger Games.

As a victor, he was supposed to be a mentor for this year's 74th Hunger Games but they proclaimed him as mentally unstable for the moment. _He snorted._ However, they expected him to pay full attention to this year's game as he tagged along Enobaria and Brutus as they mentor. Hence, the reason they released him from his meds.

However, the monster inside of him did not like the presence of people around him. He did not like people touching him. That was why, as he watched the recap of the reaping in the mentor's room with the other mentors, he was very agitated.

He tried focusing on the screen to stopped his thoughts of killing. District one's and two's tributes were cocky and over confident. _Like him_. They were careers like him afterall. _The game would wipe out those smirks._

District three, four and five were decent but oblivious and lacking. _Dead._

The rest of the district's tribute after the five districts were just a blur of disappointments and pity. They were the poorer districts after all. As he looked around the mentor's room, the mentors wore the same expression and it gave away their thoughts.

 _Weak, coward, lacking, disappointment, unfit, no competition, pity, and… dead._ Mentors definitely knew if a tribute would survive or not.

That was why when a tiny blonde girl, Primrose Everdeen, no older than 11, was called for district 12, a heavy sigh was heard around the room. _Dead._

But pity quickly changed to confusion because there was commotion at the back of the reaping. A girl was shouting the female tribute's name.

"Prim!... Primrose!"

The camera zoomed in to the commotion and a girl was pushing people to get to the tiny blonde. And then, she uttered those words that were never uttered in other districts that were not career districts.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" The girl said in a demanding voice and the people, the reaping, and the mentor's room were left with half amazed and half surprised people. Eyes wide and mouth gaping, people who were watching the reaping did not dare to breathe. He could've sworn that even the monster inside of him was quiet for once.

Everyone had their eyes fixated on the girl's form as she walked towards the blonde girl and just like that, the tiny blonde started crying and shouting for the other girl to stop and take back what she said. But the girl was not deterred. She hugged the tiny blonde for a second before a boy took her away from her.

Then the camera zoomed in even more to her face. She had a tall, lean but muscular olive skinned figure, a feminine grace with soft steps that gave her identity away. A huntress. A predator. And no one even knew it. _He smirked. Interesting._

And as the camera moved to her face, Cato heard his breath hitched. She had a dark hair flowing behind her, a high cheek bone, a defined structure, a full luscious lips, and a pair of grey eyes that won't be refused. _She was beautiful._

She walked towards the stage where the colorful escort was waiting. The girl walked a death march but never did she falter. She had her eyes straight, hands in a fist, and head high. She was going to see it through. And as she reached the stage, the escort asked for her name.

"Katniss Everdeen."

A name that the entire Panem would never forget. A name that the monster inside of him ingrained in its memory. A name that burned in his person.

And just like that everyone knew that she must be the sister of the tiny blonde. And just like that, everyone knew her unconditional love for her sister. And just like that, she shamed the rest of them. Because just like that, she showed that she was volunteering to keep a loved one safe when the rest of them volunteered for sport and glory. And just like that, she showed them that she was something better than all of them. _A hero._ Something that all of them couldn't ever be because they were too selfish and greedy. And just like that, Cato would always remember Katniss Everdeen for being different and for her bravery.

A boy tribute was called and he shook hands with the girl. The boy's hand linger for a second in the girl's hand and everyone in the mentor's room noticed it. The next second, the screen was off. And no one seemed to know what to think of the reaping especially of the _girl._

"Well, shit if that wasn't one of the most interesting reaping of all time." Finnick Odair said sweetly with a glint in his eyes.

Everyone across the room conveyed their agreement, already sizing up their tributes' competition, but his eyes were still fixed on the screen.

 _Katniss Everdeen. You are something and I can not wait to meet you._

* * *

 ** _REVIEW_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

 **Review**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Girl on Fire: She's mine.**

He knew he was patience. _How could he not be?_ It was ingrained in his person during his training. _Impatience would get you killed._ However, as he awaits for the arrival of the tributes, he couldn't help but be impatience. He had been waiting to see her for himself for a week already. Ever since he saw her, saw how different she was, she captured his attention, a feat that was very hard to do because a person like him could care less in anything at all. Every night, she plagued his dreams. Those eyes always bore different emotions. Her expression was sizing him up, asking for him, asking why he was looking for her, asking who he was, and asking why he wanted her. And even when he was already awake, she plagued his mind.

 _Did he want her? No. He just wanted to meet her. That's all. He just wanted to see if she was that sharp and great like how she carried herself._

He kept thinking how he could meet her if he was not a tribute nor a mentor for that factor. Most of all, he was from a different district, the district that had been the most hostile to all poor district like hers. He was also Brutal Cato. It was most likely that she would not trust him at all even if he had no malice intention towards her. His title alone as Brutal Cato would make her flee.

But there was something whispering to him, urging him, and pushing him to talk to her because he knew she would be different. _She would be fair and everything he wanted her to be._

It would be another week before she arrived and as he waited, he tried to be as productive as possible so their meeting would go as smooth as possible given their situations.

He stopped from killing anyone, he acted normally and followed all the rules set for him. He agreed to whatever Brutus and Enobaria asked him. He started training again. He agreed to watch how to mentor carefully. He stopped snapping on anyone. He did everything on his power to go back to his normal self, to bring back his pristine and prime aesthetic because it would not do if he lost all his charms and muscles. _All for her. And she did not even know him yet._

Thankfully, it was the presentation of the tribute already. It was a long week. He was seated beside Brutus and Enobaria as he watched the tributes' chariots. He gripped his armchair harder as he awaited her entrance. Would she be in black coal outfit like her district? Would she be indifferent like in the reaping?

Apparently, he was wrong because Katniss Everdeen came out in red suit that hugged all her curves and muscles. It emphasized her sensuality, her ass, her breasts and she was on fire. He licked his lips. Damn. _He liked that. A lot._ And so did the crowd.

The crowd roared and every screen was plastered with her face.

She looked fierce, beautiful, and hot.

The crowd loved her. And when her district partner grabbed her hand to show a united front, the crowd ate them. However, he did not like that. In fact, he saw red when the boy touched her. He let out a low guttural growl that made Brutus look at him.

Brutus raised his eyebrows at him. "I know. She might be a problem. She's very beautiful and she is taking the attention from our tributes."

He just nod, not trusting his voice.

Finally, President Snow started his speech but his eyes were all on the Girl on Fire. Not once did his eyes wavered from her. Like a hunter being watched, she turned her attention to him and watched him with those intoxicating grey eyes.

There was no fear, only confusion, as if asking why he was shamelessly staring at her. As her eyes gazed towards his entire form, he found it very pleasing to know that the girl's eyes were roaming his body. He felt his body on fire under her examination.

 _Oh, does she like what she sees?_

He gave her a smirk when her eyes were finally back on his eyes, immediately, she looked away. But Cato noticed that blush that creeped on her cheeks. _Oh, he liked that. A lot._

That night, all he knew was that she was going to be his. _She's mine._

* * *

 **Katniss**

After the incident with the 73rd Victor, Katniss's mind were everywhere. She couldn't understand why the Brutal Cato was looking at her so intently. _Surely she couldn't have done something so offending already, right?_

 _Did she do something wrong?_

And those icy blue eyes, they were watching her like a hawk. They were so intense and they never wavered from her. Hopefully the event was just a fluke and that she would not have to meet Brutal Cato anymore. He's dangerous and his district hate her district.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart? You look flustered?" Haymitch asked quietly.

She inhaled some free air first. "Yeah, just tired. It was overwhelming."

"Look, I saw Brutal Cato looking at you. What was that about?"

"I don't know. I haven't done anything wrong."

"I know, Sweetheart. Just don't come near him. His dangerous. Although you did well tonight. _Too well._ The people love you." Haymitch congratulated.

"Thanks, Haymitch."

Then they left for their rooms. Dinner was normal as usual. Strategy, technique and looking for angle. Haymitch told them to hide their talents and to stick together. Effie was still buzzing about their schedule tomorrow, the training tomorrow.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous. Maybe that was why she couldn't sleep at all.

* * *

 **Cato**

He knew she was going to come tonight. He just knew it. She was agitated. She wanted to be in her forest like a hunter. He just knew. That was why it was not a surprise when she came in the rooftop.

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" She asked right after she opened the door to the rooftop.

He smirked. He just look back at her with his eyebrows raised. But as he took in her appearance, his breath hitched. His eyes darken. And maybe she had interpreted that something quite the opposite.

She gasped and took a step back. Clearly she knew who he was.

"I… I'm sorry. I thought you were my partner for a second. I'll leave you now."

 _No, he would not accept that._

"Stay. The rooftop is free for everyone." He said commandingly and dared her to contradict him.

Her head whipped so fast. He thought it was going to snap.

"Excuse me?"

 _Ah, there she is. Defiant. Vibrant. Unyielding._

He pat the space beside him. "Come here."

Surprisingly, she agreed and sat down with a look that clearly say _what do you want now?_

He just smirked at her and noticed how he did not mind the spaces between them.

"I'm Cato Stone."

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I know." He said knowingly.

She scoffed and muttered. "Of course, you do. You were shamelessly staring at me…"

He grinned at that. "What was that?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Nothing!"

He just chuckled. "Aren't you cold?"

His eyes shamelessly roamed again on her figure. She was wearing a very short blush nightgown that only reach her butt. It was made of silk and it made her look softer. _She looked so appetizing._ No doubt it was given to her by the Capitol and her escort.

She scowled once again. "Can you please stop staring at me?" She huffed in indignation and raised to leave.

But his hand shot up so fast to grab her wrist and pulled her backwards. _Not so fast darling._

She landed on his lap.

"Easy. I was just messing with you."

"Clearly. And can you let me go now?" Obviously, she did not appreciate the closeness.

"No. You are so tiny here so close to my body." He asked as he gripped her waist to keep her captured. He could hear his inner monster appreciating her plush.

"Cato! I know you are a brute but I didn't know that you are a pervert as well! Stop molesting me or God help me…" She fumed but she stopped shivering from cold.

"Relax, be quiet and I'll teach you something." He said seriously after inhaling her scent. _God, she smelled divine._

Instantly, she stopped fighting against his stone gripped hold. She looked at him to ask but noticed immediately how close they were.

Cato decided that he really liked her blush.

"Tomorrow in training, just observed everyone. Don't get in anyone's way. They hate you already for getting the most attention. Just size everyone and try to learn some menial but important things. Don't show off especially your archery."

"Wha.. I.. I don't know what you mean." She stammered but he knew she was bluffing.

He grabbed her hands and started feeling the callouses in her hands. The callouses of a hunter, of an archer.

 _Point taken._

She huffed but agreed. "Fine."

 _Oh, he loved having his way._

"Good." He took one last sniff of her scent before he let her go. "Go on, you need to try to sleep."

She nodded and walked towards the door. But before she could open the door, she looked back at him again.

"Thank you, Cato. Goodnight." With that she was gone.

A small genuine smile tugged at his lips. "Goodnight, Katniss."

* * *

 **REVIEW**


End file.
